Does she mean more to you?
by SkyMaiden
Summary: My first attempt at at a final fantasy fic. When a new girl becomes smitten with Paine. Rikku becomes instantly jealous. And she discovers just how she really feels about Paine. But how does Paine feel. PaineRikku
1. A kiss I want to forget

My first ever attempt at a final fantasy fic. It will be Rikku/Paine definitely. No I don't own Final Fantasy.

* * *

Paine sat on the deck of the Celsius. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining there was no chance of rain in sight. She especially enjoyed the quiet. Why because for the past week she had been dodging Rikku left and right. It seemed now that the young thief had gotten even more determined. If such a thing was even possible Rikku was more intent on spending time with her. Paine sighed a little enjoying the peace. Just how long would it last she wasn't sure. For now she would just enjoy it. When she heard some footsteps she quickly closed her eyes. "Nice try Dr.P I know that you're awake."

Crimson eyes opened instantly. She knew that it wasn't going to last. There Rikku stood smiling at her. Paine couldn't help but notice that contagious smile. Rikku's smile happened to be one of her best features. Her smile seriously seemed to light up the room. "Hello again Rikku." Paine spoke.

"You know you should just give it up. And stop trying to hide from me."

"Oh no why would I do a thing like that." Rikku turned her attention to the sky. It was a really beautiful day. Maybe she should find something to do. Something that she and Paine could do together. Although she knew that the warrior wouldn't go for it.

"Its such a nice day we should do something." When she received no reply she figured that it was just Paine being her usual self. Soon the silence was getting to her. So Rikku turned around only to see that Paine was gone. "Hey now where did she run off to."

Paine began to think of possible places to hide. The bridge would of course be too obvious. The cabin another obvious place. And going up on deck wouldn't work anymore. "The engine room." She thought to herself. So she made her way over to the engine room. She really didn't know why she was running. Would spending time with Rikku be that bad? Maybe she should just give in. Or else this would never end. It was clear that the blond would never quit. "Hiding from Rikku again." Paine heard.

She looked up to see Yuna. Not that she was surprised. Yuna was now currently in the middle of this hide and seek game. And to be honest it was getting rather tiring. "How could you tell?" Paine spoke with sarcasm. Yuna smiled a little. She could tell this thing had been going on for about a week now. Besides Paine was starting to run out of places. Where else could she have gone besides the engine room?

"She'll find you eventually you know."

"Yes I know. I suppose she would chase me all over Spira just until I give in. Maybe I could lose her somewhere in Macalania woods." Yuna laughed at this. Thankfully she knew that it would never happen for real. Then again anything was possible. Perhaps there was a such thing as trying to hard. It would probably be best if Paine went along with it. Although it wasn't something that she would normally do.

"Hey Paine maybe it wont be so bad. I think you should give it a try." Paine thought it over for awhile. She decided to go along with it for one reason. That reason was to save the sanity that she had left. If this game of hide and seek were to continue. She was sure that she would go crazy. Paine folded her arms then nodded slowly. "Yeah I suppose it's worth a try."

"Ah hah I found you Paine. Oh hey Yunie." Rikku smiled.

"Hi Rikku." Yuna smiled back. Knowing that this was her cue Yuna left the engine room. Now it was just the two of them together. Paine knew that Yuna had done this on purpose. She would be sure to get her back for that one. Rikku stood there as she tried to think of something to say until Paine had spoken first. "Rikku this game of hide and seek has been pointless. So I have decided to just spend some time with you. Did you have anything in mind?"

Paine knew that she might regret asking that. Suddenly Rikku's face lit up. At least she was happy and that was a good thing. But the look in her eyes told Paine that she had already planned something. As if she somehow knew that this day would come. Rikku reached over and took Paine's hand. "Ooh thank you Paine. We're going to have so much fun. There's a magic show happening today in Luca. I already asked Yunie to come okay let's go."

"Magic show?" Paine thought to herself.

Before she had time to back out Rikku was already running up the stairs. Somehow dragging Paine along with her. They were gone before anything else could be said. Paine soon found herself in Luca. Rikku was still holding her hand. She glanced over to the younger girl. Rikku soon noticed that she was still holding her hand. Rikku blushed a little then let her hand go.

"Sorry Dr.P"

Paine just nodded and they walked on. Following the crowds of people led them to the magic show. Paine wasn't one for this type of thing. She wasn't really interested in a magic show. Rikku pushed threw the crowd finding them all a spot front and center. Soon the crowd began to cheer loudly as a woman with red locks came onto stage. They all noticed her eyes. A strange but fascinating blue and silver mix. "Hello everyone I' am the great, the wonderful, not to mention beautiful." She stopped. "But you can just call me Isolde I will supply the entertainment for today. For I am the greatest magician." She spoke proudly.

"Someone sure is confident." Paine spoke to both Yuna and Rikku. Isolde turned to look at Paine. Her eyes locking on to hers. She had heard Paine whisper. She figured that it was time to show her a few things. "Um I'm going to need a member from the audience." Rikku turned to look at Paine there was a smile on her face. Paine could see what she was thinking. She didn't agree to humiliate herself. She would not go onto that stage for any reason.

"Paine you gotta go please." She nearly begged.

"Yes how about you. The woman in black." Isolde pointed to Paine. Before she knew it Paine was being lifted on to stage. There was nothing that she could do now. Hopefully this "magician" wouldn't make a fool out of her. If so then someone was going to get hurt. Actually a whole lot of people were going to get hurt. Rikku for one. If it weren't for Rikku they wouldn't even be here. And Isolde for another because of this so called show. And also all of those fools who had dragged her onto the stage.

"So what's your name gorgeous?" the red head spoke.

Paine flinched gripping her sword. The magician was asking to get hurt. She then remembered where she was standing in front of all these people. Besides how long could this really take?

"Paine." She spoke in her monotone. Isolde pretended to put her hand over her heart. Acting as if how somehow Paine was hurting her.

"Paine." She repeated. "I got it I'm going to call you Red because of those gorgeous eyes of yours."

"You'll regret that." Paine spoke.

"Oh really come and get me take your best shot." Paine wondered what this was all about. Yet the magician was indeed asking for a thrashing. First of all she had called her gorgeous. And then there was this new nickname "Red". As if she didn't have enough nicknames as it was courtesy of Rikku. So Paine had run forward with her sword. The crowd stopped for a moment. Paine realized that she didn't hit anything. There was no one standing there.

"Yoo hoo over here Red." Paine turned around to see her. Soon there were three images of Isolde. Of course one of them had to be the real one. Paine gripped her sword again. "Well I'll just have to slice all of you until I find the real one."

"No Paine don't." Rikku called out to her. She looked over to Rikku then turned her attention back to Isolde. She was no longer standing there. Instead she was now leaned up against the wall drinking something and reading a book. "Hurt time." Paine whispered.

"Oh really and what will you hurt me with? Certainly not without this."

Isolde was now holding onto Paine's sword. Paine looked to see that she was holding a very large broom. The crowd began to cheer and clap. Paine then threw the broom on to the ground. Isolde smiled at her she could tell that she was ticking the warrior off. But Isolde wasn't done she had one more trick up her sleeve. She took Paine's sword and threw it to her. The silver haired woman quickly grabbed her weapon. When she looked up again Isolde was standing before her. There was a seductive smile on her face. It was a good thing that Paine had shown up to her show.

"Here Red this is for you." She leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss. The smile of Rikku's face quickly faded. Suddenly she was not having so much fun anymore. Isolde let Paine go then smiled for her again. "We'll meet again. Goodbye for now Red."

Isolde disappeared into a bluish-white smoke and was now gone. When the smoke cleared somehow Paine was standing there with a red rose in her hand. Somehow that silly little magician had done this. Paine wanted them to meet again. So she could pay Isolde back for this mess. Paine threw the rose on to the stage and walked off. Rikku hadn't said much either. Her mind was still on that kiss. Isolde had kissed Paine. Rikku could feel a little jealousy coming on.

"Yunie what was all of that?"

"I'm not sure. But it looks like our friend Paine has an admirer." Yuna answered.


	2. What're you doing?

For the remainder of the day Paine remained in a bad mood. How dare that little magician do that to her? She sat there with her arms folded. She didn't really feel up to do anything. All she wanted was a little payback. Then again there was no guarantee that she would see Isolde again. At first she didn't notice the pair of emerald green eyes that were watching her. A lot of things had been on Rikku's mind as well.

She could tell that she was jealous. She didn't appreciate Isolde kissing Paine. Rikku wasn't even sure why she was jealous in the first place. It wasn't as if it were any of her business. Besides it was Paine's life she could do whatever she wanted. Then again maybe that was the entire point. She just wanted to be a part of Paine's life. "How long do you intend to watch me Rikku?"

Rikku jumped back a little surprised. She then made her way over to Paine. She wondered where she should start and how she should talk to her. Paine wasn't usually one for conversation. Especially if Rikku was the one talking to her. "Well how long go you intend to mope around all day?" Rikku shot back.

"Rikku you wanted to do something so we did. What more do you want?" She wanted to ask Paine a question. She wasn't really sure how things would go. Rikku doubted if she would even answer the question. Yet it never hurt to ask anyway. "I wanted to ask you something?" she started.

"Alright go ahead." Before she even had the chance Yuna was now making her way over to them. Rikku would have much rather wanted this conversation to between the two of them. She wanted them to be alone without any interruptions.

"Paine I would have never thought that you would be a fan of magic." Yuna mentioned.

Paine just closed her eyes in frustration. She would be hearing about this for awhile. A lot of people saw that little display. It wasn't really that she was embarrassed. Paine had been more annoyed than anything. Isolde was a complete and total stranger. What had given her the right to humiliate her? That's when Paine began to give it more thought. Was she upset because she had been made a fool of? Or rather was it because the red haired magician had kissed her. She wasn't really sure she needed to think it over.

"I don't want to talk about this now. I'm going for a walk."

"We'll meet you back at the docks okay." Rikku called out to her. Paine just nodded letting them know that she got the message. Yuna noticed that Rikku was still staring at her. It couldn't still be because of the magic show. Yuna really didn't think it was a big deal. It was all just fun and games. And maybe that kiss that she had planted on Paine meant nothing. She could see that Rikku was taking it personally.

"Um hey Rikku do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk… talk about what. What could I possibly have to talk about heh?" Yuna just shot her cousin a suspicious look. There was something that was clearly on her mind. But Yuna wasn't going to force her to talk. She was sure that Rikku would talk when she was ready. So the brunette started to walk away mentally counting to three in her head.

"Okay if you really want to know."

"Alright so what's up Rikku?"

"Its nothing really I'm just a little worried about Paine." So that wasn't the entire story. She was worried but even more jealous. Rikku wasn't really sure what to do. Paine most likely wouldn't want to talk to her. "Paine's going to be fine. She just needed this time alone. In fact we should all just use this time to be alone for awhile. What do you say?" The younger girl thought about it for a moment. Taking a walk to clear her head it didn't seem like a bad idea. Besides there was nothing that she could do about Isolde right now. Maybe they would never have to see that magician again. Or at least she hoped that they wouldn't.

"Yeah that's a great idea Yunie. I'll see you later."

"At the docks right?" Yuna asked.

"See you then."

For the first time in almost forever Paine had no sense of direction. She wasn't sure where she was going. All she could do was walk around Luca. The good thing was that she had time to clear her head. It was just her and her own thoughts. There was no Rikku to ask her any questions. Finally she had some well deserved peace and quiet. She stood with her arms folded as she gazed out into the water. She had to admit it was a beautiful sight. She still couldn't come to a conclusion about Isolde. She was starting to wonder why she had kissed her. It had to be all for the show of course. Paine was positive that she had never met her before. As she began to think about it further she felt someone watching her.

"Who's there?"

She turned to see the red head magician. Isolde was standing there staring almost intently at Paine. It was almost as if she was trying to burn holes in her back. Paine remained calm she wasn't going to attack her. Besides force was not the answer right now. The magician would only use magic to turn things around. There was no point in fighting a pointless battle.

"It's you." Paine whispered.

"Hey did you miss me Red?"

Rikku was now walking towards the docks. Her mind was so full of thoughts. There were still things that she had wanted to ask Paine. She never had this much problems with anyone before. Why did it have to be so hard to have a conversation? "Um well maybe Paine doesn't even like her?" Rikku thought to herself. When the thief heard voices she hid behind the wall. She peered around the wall slightly. She saw none other than Paine and the magician. It was her inner curiosity that kept her standing there. She really wanted to see what was going to happen.

"What are you following me? Or don't you have anything better to do?" Paine questioned. Isolde laughed a little. Paine remained with her serious composure. No matter what she would keep her cool. Unless the magician decided to try and kiss her again.

"I like you you're interesting. What did you say your real name was?"

"Paine." She answered.

"Hm. Well I like Red better." Rikku bit down on her bottom lip. She had been the only to give Paine a nickname. Although she hadn't really appreciated being called "Dr.P" Rikku didn't like the way that she called her Red. More importantly why wasn't Paine saying anything about it. The warrior was just standing there she wasn't even threatening to hurt her.

"You should try to loosen up a little."

Isolde walked a little closer to Paine. She glanced at her and then turned around. She saw Rikku standing there in the distance. She had a hint of jealousy in those eyes. Isolde then turned back towards Paine. "So you want to know why I kissed you?" Isolde asked.

"It's not everyday when people try to kiss me. And if they did well they aren't around to tell the tale."

"Oh you've got a dangerous streak in you. I like it. You are just so cute." She leaned forward and caught the warrior off guard. She kissed her again Rikku's mouth dropped. Soon Paine pushed the shorter girl away. She stared away from her. "You're braver than most people I can respect that. Don't you ever do that again or I won't have a choice. I will have to hurt you." Paine warned.

"Nope I think that if you wanted to hurt me you would have done it already. Red you're falling for me. Its alright don't worry I will keep your secret. Later."

With that she disappeared again. The silver haired woman knew that this wouldn't be the last time that she would see her. Somehow she would meet the magician again. Yet she was starting to have some mixed feelings. It wasn't about the kiss anymore. Something else had started to bother her. Isolde said that she had liked her. That was something that she wasn't used to. What was she going to do the next time she saw her. When she heard a crash she turned around to see Rikku on the floor.

"Owwie." She was always a little on the clumsy side.

"Rikku what are you doing?"


	3. She's not to be trusted

**(Paine's P.O.V)**

I stood there with my arms folded as I watched Rikku on the ground. Sure the little thief was a bit of a klutz. Yet it was fairly obvious about what she had been doing. Clearly she thought it necessary to eavesdrop on my conversation. Not that it had been anything interesting. I looked into her eyes I could tell that she had many questions. I knew then that I would never hear the end of this. Eventually she would start to ask me questions. Not that I would answer her right away. Only this time I doubted that I even had any answers for her.

**(Rikku's P.O.V)**

I got up and dusted myself off. That fall had really hurt. I could see Paine staring directly at me. The way that she looked at me it made me feel suddenly awkward. I wondered why she wasn't saying anything. Was she just going to stand there and stare at me? Or was she waiting for me to talk first? Either way we couldn't just stand there. The silence was starting to get to me. The whole thing just felt weird. I wasn't even sure what I was going to say. "Oh hey doctor P I saw that girl kissing you." I mentally shook that thought out of my head. I couldn't say that. She would know for sure that I was jealous then.

Paine sighed to herself. She took her sword and placed it over her shoulder. She didn't want to just stand here like this. For once it seemed that Rikku wasn't going to say anything. But judging by the look in her eyes Paine assumed otherwise. It was only a matter of time before the silence broke. Instead of continuing to stare at Rikku she turned around looking at the water. Normally she wasn't one to start conversations. Somehow right now a conversation was needed. She knew full well that the thief had heard everything. It was still quiet except for the wind blowing across the waves. Paine decided to just ask her in al bhed. She knew that would get her attention.

"Rikku ruz sil uv dred tet oui rayn."

"E tethd rayn yhodrehk." Rikku exclaimed.

"You're a bad liar Rikku." She told her. There wasn't much that could be said right now. Paine was already aware that she had heard. Rikku wasn't really surprised by that. She practically gave herself away when she tripped and fell. The blond just sighed loudly causing the older girl to turn around.

"Alright fine you caught me. I heard everything are you happy now Dr. P." she smiled.

"Well there's nothing left to say. You know what happened just now it's not worth anymore discussion. Got it Rikku so we'll both just forget about It." before any more words could be formed Paine was gone. Rikku wasn't surprised by her actions. This was probably one of their longest conversations ever. And that's wasn't saying much seeing as how they knew each other for awhile now. A part of Rikku wanted to go after her. Yet she doubted if it would make any difference. As Paine had so nicely put it the conversation was over and there would be no more discussion. Instead she just headed the opposite direction. Maybe she would run into Yuna. She needed someone to talk to and she knew that someone was not going to be Paine.

**(Rikku's thoughts)**

I couldn't understand why I was so jealous. I never got jealous like this before. Sure there were times when I was annoyed but never jealous. It was just the thought of "her" kissing Paine. It just really affected me even more than I first thought. To have to see it twice in one day I think that's what hurt the most. Not to mention the way Paine had acted. She didn't seem to be bothered by it all. I bet if I had tried something like that it would be hurt time. Or she would just take away all of my respect points.

Maybe I was just freaking out because I didn't want to lose Paine. What? What am I thinking it's not like she's mine anyway. I admit that I feel an attraction for her. Do I love her? That's what it feels like. It would explain why I'm feeling so jealous right now. That's when I realized something. What if Dr. P already likes her?"

Rikku was so into her own thoughts. She almost hadn't realized that she bumped into someone. The impact was too great to be ignored. The next thing she knew she was on the floor. "Ouch." She shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry are you alright?"

Although the voice did sound sincere. Rikku looked up to see red locks and those strange eyes. That unforgettable silver mixed with blue orbs. It was the magician from earlier Isolde. Otherwise known as a "Paine stealer" just because of the fact that she had kissed her. Something that Rikku had yet to accomplish. "Its you." Rikku spoke up.

"Yeah I thought that you looked familiar. Are you a friend of Paine's?"

At first Rikku was not going to respond. Soon she just simply nodded at her question. There was something kind of off about Isolde. She asked this question knowing full well what the answer was. Because she knew that Rikku had been watching them. In fact if memory served Rikku correctly Isolde had a satisfied expression on her face. It was as if she were happy that she had been jealous. Or better yet if there was a reason behind all of this. For one thing why had she picked Paine out of everyone in that audience? Why did she have to pick the crimson eyed warrior? Her Paine, her Dr. P. Rikku just stood there holding on to her daggers.

"Aww I'm really sorry about earlier. If I knew that you were going to get jealous I would have never kissed her. Hey are you two in a relationship?"

"Hey um I gotta go." Rikku then ran off. The red head stared after Rikku. She could tell that she liked Paine. It was fairly evident just by the look in her eyes. It was true Rikku had been jealous. And judging by the situation it was clear that she had never told Paine how she felt. Knowing this information caused her to smile a little. Maybe just maybe she could have a little fun with this. She could see just how things would turn out. Isolde folded her arms and looked into the sky.

"Well Paine lets see how much fun we just might have." She whispered.

A day later while everyone was back on the Celsius Paine was sitting by the bar; while Rikku sat upstairs on the bed. Yuna wasn't completely sure but something felt suddenly strange right now. Her friend and her cousin were never really close or anything. They didn't have too many private conversations; well then again Paine never had too many conversations period. On the other hand they're behavior right now was quite strange. It was almost as if Rikku was trying to avoid Paine instead of trying to get to know her better. Perhaps seeing that show in Luca wasn't such a good idea.

"Um Paine is everything alright?" Yuna asked.

"Sure Yuna why wouldn't it be?"

"It's just you and Rikku are acting pretty strange." Paine kept her eyes on her drink. She did not look up at Yuna once. Unknowing to the two of them Rikku had been listening in to their conversation. Then again they were sitting right below her. It wasn't as if it were too hard not to hear their conversation. What she really needed was to talk to Yuna alone. Maybe she could get some advice out of her.

"Gull wing's report to the bridge." Brother's voice was heard.

Nothing else could be said as the three girls headed to the bridge. Yuna noticed Rikku stealing a few glances at Paine. Only she decided that she wouldn't comment on it until later. "What's the problem?" Yuna asked.

"Distress call coming from the Mi' ihen highroad. Someone down there needs help." Buddy answered.

"I suppose my relaxation time is cut short." Paine whispered.

"Ah don't worry Paine you've got me to keep you company remember?" the thief smiled. Paine just glanced at her. She couldn't really respond. Rikku was probably just kidding around like always. Soon the three of them were being dropped off along the Mi' ihen highroad. At first there didn't seem to be any real problem. In fact everything looked to be in order.

"What's the problem is it fiends?" the brunette took out her guns. Both Paine and Rikku looked up when they saw someone. That unmistakable red hair those eyes. Rikku just sighed to herself while Paine glared angrily. She knew that they would meet again. Yet she was hoping that it wouldn't have been this soon. "Oh thank goodness you're here. I could really use your help." Isolde spoke.

Paine nudged Yuna in the side this caused her to look at her friend. The warrior shook her head slightly letting her know that they shouldn't be here. That they really didn't have to help the magician. Knowing Yuna though she would want to help anyway no matter who the person was.

"Alright what can we help you with?" Rikku took her hand and slapped herself up against her head. She knew her cousin too well. So she wasn't really surprised that they had to help. On any other occasion she wouldn't have minded. This wasn't just an average occasion. Rikku didn't trust the magician.

"Well you see I'm looking for my assistants. They've somehow vanished on me. There are three of them I believe that I lost them here around the highroad. If it's not too much trouble Lady Yuna…" she was cut off.

"Of course it isn't Yunie wants to help don't you?" Rikku playfully hit her cousin.

"Right." She nodded. Isolde nodded too and then looked towards Paine. She had this sudden look in her eyes that could easily be mistaken for desire. Not only had Rikku noticed but Yuna noticed as well. Suddenly Isolde grabbed her hand casting her an seductive smile. "Come on Red lets get going." Before the silver haired woman had time to protest she was being dragged along by Isolde. All she had time to do was glare at Yuna. She made sure she knew that there would be hell to pay. Why couldn't she just learn to say no for once? Paine sighed as the red head continued to drag her along. Yuna just blinked curiously at what had just happened. Then she turned her attention to the shorter girl.

"Well I guess that we better go after them."

"Yeah you bet Yunie." Rikku wore her smile but deep down she was far from happy. She followed after her cousin. While several thoughts circled around in her head. "Oh boy I can tell that this is not going to be much fun after all." Rikku thought to herself.

Al bhed translations:

Ruz silr uv dred tet oui rayn- how much of that did you hear?"

E tethd rayn yhodrehk- I didn't hear anything


	4. Feel with me

Paine finally pulled her hand away from Isolde. She realized that the red head was a lot stronger than she looked. Having a nice battle with her would prove fun. But Paine knew that now was not the time to think such things. The warrior regained her serious composure. "What in all of Spira is your problem?" Paine asked.

"I told you before that I like you. why is that so hard for you to believe?" before Paine could even respond Yuna and Rikku were now making their way over to them. She hated to admit it but right now she could really use their help. Maybe getting rid of this nut case would prove harder than she first thought. There was something really strange about the magician. was she seriously for real or was this some kind of trick.

"Thank you again for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Thank us after we've found…" Paine stopped. "What exactly are we looking for again?"

"Here watch this sphere we're looking for them." Isolde tossed the sphere over to Yuna. She motioned for Paine and Rikku to come over. Together the three of them watched the sphere. They saw three men or at least creatures that looked like men. Excluding the fact that they had wings, claws, and fangs. Along with some very strange marking all over their bodies. The one with the green hair spoke first.

Zone: Do you think that we will ever find out master?"

Another one of the strange creatures stepped forward. His hair was black with blue highlights. As Paine glanced at the strangers she looked to Isolde. A look of uncertainty was upon her face. Just kind of monster making freak was she? The silver haired woman didn't like the situation at all.

Ruko: We must find our master. We've been separated for so long. The shortest one soon stepped out of the shadows. He slung his sword over his shoulder. His purple eyes staring straight ahead. He was probably the most normal one out of the group.

Chaos: We won't find Isolde by just standing here. Come on lets go."

With that everything went dark. Paine took the sphere and tossed it back to Isolde. How hard could it be to find them? They weren't exactly average or normal looking. This shouldn't take too long. "What are they?" Rikku wondered.

"Oh well those are my assistants. Ruko, Zone, and Chaos I created them. That's why the look the way that they do. I must say they are some of my best work."

"So you're saying that we have to search the entire high road for your "creations" or whatever. Is it just me or is this whole thing sort of strange?" Isolde glanced over to the blond thief as she said this. Finally she just nodded there was nothing else to say. It wasn't as if the Gull wings hadn't taken on strange missions before. Yet this was by far the strangest. Could this all just be some horrible dream? Paine was starting to wish that it was.

"You're right it strange and maybe even a bit out of this world. But I'm a magician strange and unreal is what I do. Besides if we split up we can find them faster."

"I agree you're right." Yuna told her. Soon Paine felt Isolde grab her hand. Her grip was iron tight this worried the warrior. Now how would she avoid her? It was bad enough that she couldn't get rid of her as it was. All she had to do was grab Paine and it was all over.

"Shall we go then?" she smiled at Paine.

Quickly as if on cue Paine pushed her away. Seeing this made Rikku smile a bit. Maybe this meant that the warrior didn't like her after all. Well at least one could hope in this case. "No one said that I was going anywhere with you." Paine said coldly.

"Paine the quicker we find her friends then we can leave. Just go with her alright?" Yuna suggested. Paine looked from Isolde and then turned her attention to her friends. There was just something wrong going on here. why couldn't Yuna see that? Sure she was too nice for her own good. But still common sense should be kicking in right about now.

"Excuse me Isolde while my friends and I converse privately." The red haired woman simply nodded then walked away. Once Paine could see that she wasn't within earshot she looked towards her friends. "Yuna you cant be serious. If you leave me alone with that magician who knows what will happen. I might end up killing her. Yuna I'm only thinking of the well being of that deranged woman." Paine spoke.

Rikku started to laugh. Sure if it would have been anyone else it wouldn't have been funny. Yet this was Isolde the magician that kissed Dr. P twice. Besides she just really didn't trust her. The young thief could see that she wasn't the only one who felt that way. Paine obviously didn't trust her either. Even Yuna chuckled lightly but soon stopped. "Paine this isn't funny. You won't kill her."

"You ready to make that bet. Okay well it's her life that you're sacrificing."

"But Paine she obviously likes you. what's wrong with having someone admire you? okay so Isolde is going a little too far with this game. We should just play along maybe she's just shy. It's not really easy to talk to you Paine. She probably designed this whole thing so you two could be alone."

Rikku looked as if she would start to throw up. Yet know that Yuna had mentioned it; it did make sense. Sure it was odd and crazy as hell but it made sense. Talking with the warrior was not an easy task. Especially if the person happened to be a complete stranger. Only Rikku hoped that Isolde wasn't going to go that far. It said a lot of things about her personality. "You have a point Yuna. I still don't like this though."

"Paine just talk to her okay."

The silver haired woman took a deep breath. As much as she didn't want to talk to her. It was probably best if she let her down now. She needed to tell the red head that she just wasn't interested in her. Only she doubted if it would change things. In fact there was a chance that things could only get worse. Rikku just watched Paine in silence. She wondered what was going on in that head of hers.

"Alright Yuna I'll go talk to her. If you don't hear from us in awhile well you know what happened?" Paine pointed to her sword. The warrior started to walk away with Rikku walking after her. She didn't follow her all the way though. She soon called out to the silver haired woman.

"Paine pa lynayim ugyo!" she shouted.

She stopped and turned back around. She locked eyes with the blond for a moment. Then she quickly thought about something to say. "E ymfyoc tu. Tuhd funno." Paine replied. Once Rikku was reassured she headed back over to her cousin. Yuna of course did not speak any al bhed. Yet obviously something had happened. She raised her eyebrow in question. Rikku noticed the look that she was receiving from her. "What is it Yunie?"

"What did you just say to Paine?"

"Oh that I just told her to be careful. And don't give me that look Yunie Isolde is weird. We could be sending Paine to her death right now. Then the news would be all over Spira "When weirdo's attack" Rikku smiled. Yuna laughed with her cousin. It did nothing to stop her from seeing the truth. Rikku was clearly jealous right now. She could see that Isolde was definitely strange. No one was denying that. Nonetheless Rikku had been bitten by the green jealousy bug.

"Rikku its okay you know that you're jealous."

"What oh says I'm jealous? I'm so not jealous. **(Pause followed by silence)** Alright, alright Yunie your right. So maybe I am a little jealous. What if she likes that magician?"

Isolde was leaned up against a statue. She soon turned around to see Paine standing there. A small smile appeared on her face. "Hey again Red." She spoke.

"Isolde don't play ridiculous games. You shouldn't make up stories about needing help. Especially if there was never a problem to begin with. We know you set this whole thing up." Isolde looked up to the sky a sort of dreamy look on her face. As if she was really a million miles away. Paine only hoped that she wouldn't be doing anymore magic. And now maybe after this she could get some well deserved rest. Isolde looked back at Paine her silverish blue eyes seemed to flicker with sadness.

"Alright so you got me. I guess the great Isolde isn't so great after all. Well I actually did create those guys but they aren't here. I just wanted to be able to see you again Paine. Can you really blame me?" the magician walked over to Paine placing her hand to her cheek. Rikku and Yuna were able to see everything. Rikku was doing her best to hold her jealousy in. It wasn't really an easy task when she thought about it. Soon Paine pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me." She said in her monotone.

"Why because your afraid to feel. Is that what you're afraid of? Paine you hide behind this stoic mask to protect yourself. But you see if you do that you will miss out. Come on Red just let me…" she stopped. She then put her fingers to her lips. Then with her other hand she pulled the warrior forward. Slowly she pressed her lips to Paine's. The silver haired woman resisted at first. She tried so hard to push her away but soon relaxed into the kiss. Rikku felt as if her heart was breaking. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Rikku are you going to be alright?"

"I guess she finally fell for all that magic after all. I'm going to head back to the airship." Rikku replied sadly.

Al bhed translations:

Rikku: Be careful okay.

Paine: I always do. Don't worry.


	5. Soon she'll be mine

Silence filled the Celsius later that day. No one seemed to have anything to say. Paine just went up on deck. She hadn't spoken a word at all ever since that earlier incident with Isolde. So she remained up on deck for what seemed like hours. Yuna and Rikku stood near the elevator just waiting. They wanted to speak to Paine hoping that she might want to talk. Although they knew that going up there was not a good idea. The two of them couldn't help but worry.

"Do you think that she's okay up there?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know I'm worried about her. That look in her eyes she seemed so lost. I really hope that Paine is alright." Yuna spoke. Up on deck was where the silver haired woman stood. Her mind was stuck on the events of earlier. Why did that silly little magician have to do that? Was it all just some big joke at her expense? And more importantly why hadn't she pushed her away. Why had she let Isolde kissed her? The warrior touched her lips where the magician had kissed her. Paine found that she had no answers as to why. She soon sat down closing her eyes. At least now she had some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile down below Yuna watched as Rikku paced back and forth. Of course the silence was killing the al bhed thief. In truth the silence was bothering her as well. but what could they do about it right now. They had to leave Paine alone right now. They needed to give her some time to sort things out. No matter how badly the two of them wanted to talk to her.

"Ah that's it I'm going up there." Rikku said.

Yuna knew that there was no stopping Rikku. She didn't even bother to stop her. The blond walked on to the deck. There was Paine sitting there one hand resting on her sword. That was Paine for you always ready for an attack. "Go away." Paine spoke.

She heard the footsteps yet she kept her eyes closed. It could only be one of two people. It was either Yuna or Rikku. Judging by the footsteps it was Rikku. "Dr. P?" slowly crimson eyes opened she looked up at Rikku. Her eyes staring into Rikku's swirling green orbs. There was silence for awhile Paine sat up slightly. Slowly the warrior sighed. "Rikku what is it?"

"Are you alright? You really got me and Yunie worried."

"I'm fine why do you ask?"

Rikku sat down besides the warrior. There was some more silence as she recollected her thoughts. Things were going so smoothly right now. Maybe they could finally have a conversation without Paine getting angry. Besides she really wanted to know what's going on. What was Dr.P thinking about? She had to have thoughts and feelings behind that stoic mask. No matter what Rikku wanted to keep the conversation going.

"You have something to ask don't you? Go ahead ask if you must." Paine spoke.

"Yeah that kiss with you and Isolde did you enjoy it?"

That question had been bothering Rikku for the longest. She would have never asked if it weren't for today. If only she hadn't kissed Paine again. The blond noticed that there was something different about that kiss. The second time Isolde had wanted to make her jealous Rikku was sure of it. yet this time it actually seemed to be real. That was what worried the thief. Just how real was that kiss? Had it meant something to Paine? The silver haired woman put her finger to her chin. She looked to be in deep thought as she pondered her question. She could always just give Rikku the same story. Or she could tell her the truth. Either one would do right now because Paine wanted the conversation to be over. She wanted it to stop before it got even more personal.

"Did I enjoy it? I could have done without her tongue shoved down my throat." She admitted.

"So you didn't enjoy it." Rikku said hopefully. Paine shot her an angry look which caused her to shake her head knowingly. She was only going to ask more questions. Both she and the warrior knew that. There were only so many questions that Paine could answer. In fact Rikku was kind of surprised that she even answered the first question.

"Listen Rikku I can't tell you anymore than that. I really don't know what to say. Isolde is a weird little magician. it was probably just one of her mind tricks." Deep down the warrior really didn't know what to believe. On one hand she didn't trust the red head. She also found her slightly annoying. Yet that kiss had seemed so real to her. She almost felt like Isolde had really liked her. In short Paine was finding herself in a romantic situation. She want sure what she should do. For the first time in her life she had been unsure of what to do.

"Paine tu oui mega ran?"

Paine noticed the hint of sadness in Rikku's voice. That was certainly unusual for the usually happy blond. It was then that other thoughts entered her mind. It was true that Paine knew that Rikku had admired her. Yet was it possible that the blond had other feelings for her. It was certainly a possibility. The silver haired woman couldn't say that she would be surprised.

"E tuh't ghuf." She answered in al bhed. the warrior stood and gazed to the sky. It looked like it might rain but that wasn't important right now. There was something that she had to ask Rikku. Even if the answer might scare her a little. It was too important not to ask. "Rikku why do you care so much? You aren't jealous are you?" Rikku's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. She really didn't want to answer that question. Besides both she and Paine knew the answer. Paine was not stupid. Just because she didn't talk a lot that didn't mean she wasn't aware of things.

"Um." She started. Before Rikku could answer Yuna came up onto deck. The both of them became distracted and looked over to her. "There's a sphere in Zanarkand are you ready to go?" Paine and Rikku just nodded not really having anything else to say. Which was a first for Rikku normally she would be dancing up in excitement by now. Yuna didn't say anything yet she could feel the tension. Something had clearly happened or rather something was about to happen. Once they were dropped off in Zanarkand they noticed a familiar face.

"Aww Geez what are you stalking Paine now?" Rikku asked. Isolde walked passed Rikku and went straight to Paine. She smiled softly but Paine didn't return her smile. There had to be some truth to Rikku's accusations right? Was the red head secretly stalking her? She hoped that this wasn't the case.

"Here Red I wanted to give you something to remember me by." Isolde went into her pocket taking out a silver bracelet. It was perfect for Paine because of all the skulls going around it. the silver haired woman looked towards Isolde.

"I don't want any gifts from you?" she spoke.

"No take it I insist."

She placed the bracelet on Paine and smiled for her again. Yuna and Rikku looked in both of them at a lost for words. There was nothing else that could be said right now. "Thanks I guess."

"Come on Paine lets go get that sphere already." Rikku shouted. Paine nodded without saying another word she made her way to her friends. The magician watched until Paine was completely out of sight. She smirked slightly. "If all goes accordingly Paine will be mine soon enough." She whispered.

Al bhed translations:

Rikku: Do you like her?

Paine: I don't know.


	6. You cant be with her

Ever since Paine had last seen Isolde she became more distant. It wasn't as if the warrior was extremely talkative. But she wasn't this quiet or isolated. Whatever went down with the crazed magician must have still been affecting her. It didn't matter because she still didn't want to talk about it. As the three friends walked towards Luca they were attacked by a fiend. Normally Paine would have been eager about a fight. Yuna reached for her guns and aimed at the fiend.

"Dr. P watch out." Rikku shouted.

Paine was completely off her game. The fiend had been so close to slicing her. The al bhed thief narrowed her eyes. She had to do something and she needed to do it fast. She quickly ran over stabbing the fiend in the chest. Rikku breathed a sigh of relief as the animal died. She glanced up to Paine who was just about to life up her sword.

"What?" Paine whispered.

"Paine are you alright?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah you were just about to get yourself killed." The blond pointed to her. The warrior held a confused look on her face. As if she had no idea what was happening. Or rather she didn't even seem to know where she was right now. Like they weren't just attacked by a fiend just now. She shook her head trying to pull herself together.

"What happened?"

The former summoner as well as her cousin looked at the warrior. There was definitely something strange going on. The way that she stood there with that empty look in her eyes. The two of them looked on with worried expressions on their faces.

"Um are you okay Paine you don't seem like yourself." Yuna asked her.

At her question Paine glanced over to Yuna. She caught Rikku's concerned gaze as well. she really didn't understand what they were worried about. The silver haired woman was fine at least she believed that she was fine. "What of course I'm fine. Well lets go aren't we going to Luca. I don't want my hair to get any grayer before we get there." They watched as Paine walked ahead. Yes something was clearly wrong with her. Rikku put her daggers away then looked at her cousin.

"Yunie something's not right."

"Hm yeah I know." The brunette agreed.

"Come on you two. What are you waiting for another fiend to attack?" Paine told them. When they finally did get to Luca. They noticed Paine just stand there for a moment. The vacant and lost expression on her face had returned. With her hand Rikku waved to Paine. "Hello Spira to Dr. P are you listening?" However the warrior didn't respond to her. She looked up slightly to see Isolde standing there. Almost immediately as if on cue she started walking towards here appearing to be in a trance. Yuna and Rikku followed after their friend.

"Hey Red how are you?" Isolde smiled.

"Fine." She replied.

Isolde could see that the warrior was starting to become helpless. It meant that the spell she placed on the bracelet was starting to work. It was only a matter of time before she was completely helpless. At that time Isolde could get her to do anything that she wanted. The red head looked up to see Paine's friends. She sighed slightly. She sighed slightly. "Those two just might ruin my plans?"

"Geez have you no life of your own. How many more times do we have to see you before you get that none of us like you." Rikku told her.

"Really well I don't think Paine feels that way." She wrapped her arms around the warrior. Paine didn't respond though she remained silent. There was that expression again two girls noticed.

"Okay what are you doing to Paine?" Yuna asked.

"What me do something to Paine. I wouldn't dream about it."

"Dr. P snap out of it." Rikku shouted. The silver haired woman shook her head slightly. She then focused her eyes on to Rikku. Slowly she pulled herself away from the magician. "Rikku?" she spoke with uncertainty.

"Yea are you alright?"

"I keep telling you that I'm fine. Let's go suddenly Luca seems too crowded." Paine glanced over to the magician. Isolde merely watched as the three girls walked away. It would seem as if her entire plan was ruined. As always a good magician had other tricks up their sleeves. After all she had put a spell on that bracelet. Sure the three of them would figure that out sooner or later. It didn't matter though. Hopefully the spell would come into full effect before then. There was only one major thing that she hadn't considered. There was still the issue of the blond thief. It was clear how much she loved Paine. Just because of how fast she was able to bring her back to reality.

"No I wasn't expecting Rikku to get through to her so fast. No matter my plans will go on. I wont let some little girl ruin everything." she spoke. Later that night while everyone slept Paine was trying to sneak away. Only she hadn't been expecting Rikku to still be up.

"Dr. P where are you going?" she yawned. Paine breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Rikku would just fall back asleep and not remember anything. If she was lucky maybe she would think that it was all a dream. "Out." Paine answered.

Rikku yawned again then focused her attention on to the warrior. Crimson eyes reflecting into her swirling green orbs. Yet there was something missing Paine wasn't herself anymore. She seemed to be empty that fire that once shown in her crimson eyes was gone. Although Rikku was dead tired she started to think. Somehow Isolde had gotten to her. But what? How did all of this happen without anyone noticing? More importantly why was she doing all of this. What reason did she have to go to extremities?

"Your going to go be with her aren't you? You're going to go see Isolde." Rikku spoke with a hint of sadness. The warrior looked up to the blond thief. Was that sadness that she heard just now? Yes it was Paine could see that. She heard the sadness in her voice. She could see it written all over her face. Being sad didn't suite Rikku at all. She would rather see the blond happy and energetic.

"So what if I am. Why do you care?"

"Paine you cant go I don't want you to." She whispered. There was silence but then there were tears. The silver haired woman turned slightly as she listened to Rikku. She had never heard her cry before. Not only was she crying she was crying for her. Deep down Paine knew that. For some reason she didn't know what to do. Or how she should feel or what she should say to the thief.

"Rikku?"

"Don't go please Paine."

"Tears? She's crying for me actual tears." Paine thought. Paine walked over to Rikku and wiped her tears away. When the blond looked up hoping to find some glimpse of her Dr. P. she was disappointed to find that she wasn't there. There was only that empty, vacant expression on her face.

"What did she do to you Dr. P?"

"Come on lets get you back to bed?" she walked with Rikku back upstairs to the cabin. Paine sat down waiting for Rikku to fall asleep. Once she did the warrior glanced over to her. She was glad that she was not crying anymore. She knew that she didn't want to hear her cry ever again. especially not because of her. No she really couldn't watch that again. Paine pushed the blond's hair out of her face. Rikku looked especially beautiful while she slept. With one arm wrapped around her moogle.

"No more crying for me Rikku sweet dreams." She whispered.


End file.
